


Here we are, as in olden days

by cassier556



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Time, F/M, Future, Karamel Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassier556/pseuds/cassier556
Summary: They didn’t know how it happened or why now but it brought Mon-el one last Christmas with Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Here we are, as in olden days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggystormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggystormborn/gifts).



> Thank you everyone who participated in the Karamel Secret Santa 2019. My other secret Santa name that I drew was Peggystromborn! So Merry Christmas!

It was Christmas Eve in National City and Kara was stuck at Catco Worldwide Media trying to finish an article that was running a little late. 

It was nighttime and only a few lights were on, showing that some of her coworkers were doing the same thing she was, including someone in James’s large office. 

Kara was so focused on her work that she hadn’t noticed the beeping that was coming from her coms, a signal that there was a rouge alien rampaging downtown. 

Making sure no one was watching by looking around, she took off flying towards the action. 

When Kara landed she saw a K’Hund destroying the local park. What she didn’t expect was for the alien to have a gun loaded with Kryptonite bullets. 

It all happened so fast, she didn’t see her go to pull the weapon out and so when it shot off; it was already too late for her. 

She had been hit hard with kryptonite. 

Trying to move or sit up was a struggle and Kara fought the urge to close her eyes until darkness overtook her. 

At the DEO the whole staff worked silently as snowflakes fell slowly outside the building. 

Leviathan had been quiet for about a week now and Alex didn’t have any leads but she had Brainy and Nia doing recon. 

It was almost 11:30pm when J’onn flew into the DEO, a limp Supergirl in his arms, screaming “ALEX! ALEX!”

Alex ran up the stairs to them, signalling for someone to get a stretcher. “Kara? J’onn what happened?” 

J’onn tried to put her down gently as he lay her onto the bed, Alex looking at him with wide eyes as they rushed her into the med bay. 

“There was a distress call downtown, and she responded, the alien had a gun.”

Alex looked at him in confusion, knowing Kara had been hit by bullets multiple times before and had always been okay. 

“Alex, they loaded it with Kryptonite.” J’onn replied, as she inhaled sharply. 

They hooked up Kara to all the medical equipment and without even realising; someone had pushed them out of the room so the rest of the team could try to save Supergirl. 

Brainy and Nia had arrived back and were coming up the stairs when they first saw what was going on. 

“Is everything okay? Is that Kara?” Nia questioned. 

“She had a run in with an alien that had kryptonite, Kara got hit badly and we don’t know the extent of it.” Alex said as she started to tear up. 

Looking through the glass in the med bay, the doctors had Kara surrounded by red sun lamps. All they could hear was the sound of her flatlining and electric paddles as she’d started to crash.

Alex was in tears now, so J’onn wrapped her up in a hug as he tried to reassure her it was all going to be ok. 

No one spoke for a while, but Brainy had his hand on Nia’s back trying to comfort her.

J’onn was the first to talk. “Someone should call him.”

Alex shook her head unable to offer words, whilst Nia didn’t understand who “he” was but Brainy gave a nod to J’onn.

“I can.” He muttered and walked out towards the front balcony, only to come back shortly, looking sadder than when he had left. 

Hours passed, and they all sat on the stairs waiting, hoping for someone to come out and to tell them what was going on.

Finally, Vasquez walked out of the med bay and gave everyone a sad look “We tried to get all the Kryptonite out of Supergirls system, she crashed a few times but she is breathing, now all we have to do is wait and hope that she’ll be ok.”

She left them to deal with the news, just as someone flew in and landed at the top of the stairs.

“Where is she?” He yelled with concern. Alex looked up, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar face. 

“Mon-El, she’s in the Med bay, they said they don’t know what will happen.” Mon-El looked down and then super sped in Kara’s direction. 

When he got there, she was lying on a cot closest to the door; she looked peaceful and serene like she was just having a long nap. 

He slowly sat down on the chair next to the bed. 

Tears formed in his eyes as he took her hand in his, brushing his thumb along the back of her palm.

“I’m here, Kara. I’m here with you. I know I wasn’t there to help you and I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there but I’m here now. Please wake up.” 

He sat there indefinitely, waiting for the smallest sign of movement, and stayed like that for the rest of the night. 

Whenever he got up to go to the restroom or change, Alex and J’onn would come in and sit with her. 

Now it was 10pm on Christmas Day and Kara still showed no sign of recovering. 

That’s when Vasquez brought everyone into the room and in a somber voice supplied “I’m very sorry to say this but it’s been a while and she is not showing any signs of improvement. The poison was too much for her to handle. If I had to say, she probably has a little time left.”

Brainy was the one who spoke up next. “Remember when Supergirl and Reign fought two Christmas’s ago, and I had to go into her mind to wake her up? I could do that again and bring whoever wants to go in with me to say goodbye.” 

“Well then, that’s how we will do it.” J’onn said. 

They all stood around Kara’s bedside and one by one Brainy took them in to say their goodbyes. When Alex came out with tears streaking along her face, Mon-El pulled her into a hug and whispered his apologies. 

It was his turn now. 

“It will be just you and her, tell me when you’re ready.” Mon-El gave him a nod and closed his eyes letting him know that it was time. 

When Mon-El opened them, he was sitting on the floor of Kara’s loft. 

There were Christmas lights strung up all around and a big evergreen tree that was standing in between the two couches in the living room. 

It was decorated perfectly with white lights and bright ornaments. It all looked just like it had when he and Kara had their first Christmas together so long ago. 

He looked up to see Kara was sitting on the floor in front of him. The only thing between them was a small present decorated with a big bow. 

She smiled “Hi”

“Hi.” He responded, matching her smile.

“Kara, I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help you. I would have never left. I wanted to stay and to help and to spend my life with you but the future..” he babbled until she shushed him. 

“Mon-El, look at me.” 

He looked at her as tears started to well up in his eyes. 

“It’s okay. I know you had to go.” She reached up and wiped a tear that was sliding down his cheek. 

“I know but I should have stayed and told you how I felt, that I never stopped loving you and that I probably never will. We would have had more time together.” 

His tears slid off his cheeks and onto his DEO t-shirt. 

“I know. I never did either. But I have lived a full life I got to experience things that I never thought I would, been through hardships I thought I would never get through, help people, find a family.” 

She choked up “Find a soulmate, but it’s my time to go and Rao has other plans for us.”

She was the one crying now, and so she pulled him in for a hug. 

When he pulled away and looked at her she was still smiling, but all he could think was comets. 

Laughing a little, he asked “What are we doing here? Of all places?”

“Don’t you remember our first Christmas together?” 

“Of course I do. We spent the morning in our underwear opening our presents for each other. It was snowing, and you introduced me to mistletoe and you gave me my first set of Harry Potter books.” 

He smiled thinking about the memory. 

Kara laughed. “Little did I know you would spend the next six weeks with your nose in those freaking books. I’m pretty sure you slept with them.” 

“No, I didn’t,” he tried to defend himself from what was probably the truth. 

“Anyway, now we get to spend Christmas together again, at least sorta.” 

“I’ll take it.” 

“Well, I got you something.” Kara said pushing the gift that was wedged between them closer. 

He smiled softly before reaching to untie the bow. 

Once opened, he pulled out what looked like the House of El crest that was on her super suit. 

He looked at her in confusion. 

“This is it Mon-El, I’m dying, there is no way to tiptoe around it. But I get this amazing chance to say goodbye and I want you to know that I’m so proud of how far you have come as a hero and as a man. So here, you are my family, take this put this on your suit, wear it proudly. Merry Christmas Mon-El.” 

Kara was trying hard to hold back her tears. 

Mon-El took the present from her, fully crying now. 

“Merry Christmas Kara.” 

They sat staring into each other’s eyes for a moment until a final,”I love you Mon-El.” 

Kara almost didn’t get the words out through her tears. 

He looked at her, really looked at her knowing that this was probably the last time. 

“I love you Kara.” 

Mon-El moved forward, pulling her to him to kiss her softly one last time. 

When he pulled away, he heard her whisper goodbye and so he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was back standing in the DEO. 

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to speak, but the monitor flatlined again and this time there was no fixing it. 

“She’s gone.” He said quivering.

What happened next was unclear. All he knew was that he would live the rest of his life honouring her, Supergirl. And to make sure she was never forgotten.


End file.
